1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to glue bond testers, and more particularly to a device for testing the strength of the glue bond of a paperboard container corner section by pulling one surface away from another surface and calculating the force required to effect the separation of the surfaces.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,473,517 3,396,578 3,490,278 3,524,345 4,787,952 4,856,325 4,862,740 4,893,503 4,893,513 4,957,004 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a device that is especially adapted to test a paperboard corner section because it provides means: for gripping separate panels of the corner section with separate clamping mechanisms disposed at right angles to each other, for moving the clamping mechanisms to pull adhered surfaces apart, and for measuring with a load cell the force required to separate the surfaces, based on the movement of the clamping mechanisms relative to each other.